


Late Night Visit

by polarRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: He was greeted with the sight of Oikawa pressing his...nose against the doorbell which led to a constant chime that would even make the most melodic tune sound annoying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated New Year!!  
> I wanted to start 2017 the same way I ended 2016...smutful ❤

Despite what their family and friends liked to say they weren't actually glued together at their hips so from time to time Oikawa would head out by himself without Iwaizumi as his company. Today was one of those days. Iwaizumi had taken the chance to claim the living room for himself since his parents were out for dinner. He thought it was cute that they're still going on dates after all these years of marriage. 

Iwaizumi quietly munched on his prawn crackers while his eyes followed the action movie on screen. The protagonist had just managed to escape from death, explosions continuing to go off behind him. The scene was rather noisy so Iwaizumi almost didn't hear the doorbell ring. Only when it was pushed rapidly he perked up, quickly slipping of the couch to walk to the front door and open it. He was greeted with the sight of Oikawa pressing his...nose against the doorbell which led to a constant chime that would even make the most melodic tune sound annoying.

„Hey stop that, you're gonna alert the neighbors.“, he scolded his friend, who let out a relieved sigh when he realized his prayer or rather ringing was finally heard.

„What took you so long? Did I interrupt you doing something naughty?“

„Give me one reason why I shouldn't close the door in your stupid face right now.“

„Because you couldn't live with the guilt of letting me freeze to death or get kidnapped!“

Iwaizumi had to bit his tongue to refrain from pointing out that it was late spring and actually rather nice outside even during the night. Also that even if someone would kidnap Oikawa they'd probably return him willingly to his doorstep the next day. A strong smell of beer followed Oikawa like an invisible cloud once Iwaizumi stepped aside to let his friend enter his flat. Well that at least explained why he'd work the doorbell with his face instead using one of his perfectly fine 10 fingers.

„Ah~ You're just watching a movie and not a good one either...“, he heard Oikawa complain from where he'd reached the living room. That dumbass had just slipped out of his shoes in the middle of the entryway. Iwaizumi pushed them aside with his feet so no one one stumble over them before joining his friend, who'd gotten comfortable on the couch. In fact he was occupying 80% of the available space like some human starfish.

„Move, or I'm gonna sit on your face.“

„Yeah, I'm sure you'd enjoy that, Iwa-chan.“

„You're such a pervert when you're drunk.“, Iwaizumi muttered and took matter into his own hands by simply pushing Oikawa to aside, almost making him fall off the couch with an undignified screech. Trying to find the perfect position to relax all over again Oikawa crawled towards Iwaizumi and plopped his head down onto one of his friend's muscular thighs. It made a surprisingly good pillow after all.

„So on a scale from 0 to 10 how shitfaced are you?“

„A solid 5.“

„Good because if you're gonna throw up I'm gonna kick you out, kidnapping or not.“

„...so mean.“, Oikawa whined against he fabric of his sweatpants. Iwaizumi jumped when seconds later the brunet dug his teeth into the fleshy part of his thigh. It wasn't a very hard bite but he'd definitely felt it and what the hell?

„Hey, don't use me as your chewing bone!“, he had to reprimand his friend once again, giving him a light slap against the back of his head. There used to be this myth that you'd lose some brain cells every time someone hit your head but Oikawa was the best example of proving that one to be fake. 

„But you're so delicious~“, came the muffled defense from the other. When Oikawa looked up at him though those long eyelashes realization dawned on him or rather hit Iwaizumi like a spike in the face. Apparently Oikawa hadn't just come by for a mere sleepover and eggrolls in the morning...  
Why else would he be so overly flirty, almost literally trying to devour him.

„Shut up, I'm trying to watch a movie.“

This wasn't exactly the first time Oikawa had visited him to make out. They'd been friends since forever and at some point they'd started sharing a bed in every way possible. It was easy and deeply satisfying for both of them. Iwaizumi was just bothered by the fact that lately Oikawa seemed to come around for sexual favors more often when he was drunk. It made him wonder if there was a reason why they couldn't have sex while Oikawa was sober anymore. He didn't want to accuse his friend of hiding something from him but the thought was in the back of his mind, lingering. While momentarily distracted Iwaizumi didn't notice Oikawa sitting up and slipping onto his lap until he felt the additional weight and his view getting blocked by the taller boy's frame. Right, Oikawa didn't like it when he wasn't he center of attention, especially intoxicated. Slender fingers found their way to his neck, thumbs stroking over the junction from his neck to his shoulders.

„No movie can be more interesting than me~“, the brunet remarked with a small pout before his lips stretched into a sly smile. As if to prove his point Oikawa leaned forward to bring their lips together. Iwaizumi didn't try to dodge but winced slightly when their teeth clicked and their noses awkwardly pressed together. Drunk Oikawa definitely wasn't a smooth kisser, at least he wasn't slobbering all over him. Slightly tilting his head to adjust the angle their lips slid together way easier this time and Iwaizumi actually started to return the kiss. He could taste a hint of beer on those soft lips and then some more once Oikawa slipped his tongue into his mouth where it slid against his own. The situation got more heated by every passing minute and when Iwaizumi playfully sucked at Oikawa's tongue before digging his teeth into the other's reddened bottom lip his friend let out a soft groan. The noise wasn't the only indicator for Oikawa's arousal. Iwaizumi could feel his best friend lightly grinding his bottom on his lap, turning it into a real challenge not to get noisy as well.

„Touch me.“

Oikawa's words might have sounded like a command if they hadn't tumbled over his lips so shakily. The badly hidden neediness made Iwaizumi's blood rush southwards, filling his slowly hardening cock. His fingers which he'd unintentionally dug into the cushion of the couch relaxed and he lifted his hands to get a hold of Oikawa's hips, searching for the bones underneath the layer of fabric. When he found them his thumbs circled around them in lazy motions, making the boy on top of him squirm. Obviously it wasn't enough so Iwaizumi slipped his digits into the small gap between Oikawa's shirt and his stomach, reaching for the warm skin without any fabric shielding it. He could feel the way Oikawa's stomach flexed instinctively before relaxing again. He could still outline the shape of his muscles with his fingers. Next he stroked along the line of Oikawa's ribs, sensing the other's increasing impatience.

„Not there...“

His exploration came to a halt when he'd reached the lower part of the brunet's chest. He didn't need to have Oikawa shirtless in front of him to know that he'd brushed over the scars there, it was palpable in the difference of texture. Even after the operation his friend still felt uncomfortable sometimes when Iwaizumi paid too much attention to his upper body. Following the vague instructions he'd received the dark-haired moved his hands lower again to the seam of Oikawa's pants.

„Can I take them off?“

„I surely hope you're clever enough to do so~“

„Jerk.“, Iwaizumi muttered with a small huff, pulling down the zipper a bit more harshly than necessary before taking care of the button as well. At least his friend wasn't completely unhelpful and slipped of his lap to get out of his pants, sitting back down with only a pair of black, tight fitted briefs on. They were a stark contrast to his milky skin and Iwaizumi couldn't help but take in the sight for a few seconds. He couldn't explain what was so interesting about it because the underwear was rather plain and he already knew what was hidden underneath. It didn't stop his heartbeat from quickening. Before he got the chance to go any further he's pulled into another kiss and while being distracted by Oikawa ravishing his mouth he almost didn't notice nimble fingers slithering down his front until they got a firm grip on his crotch, causing his hips to buck upwards. The surprised noise that came along with it was muffled by Oikawa's lips, which were curved into what Iwaizumi assumed was a triumphant smile.

„Hope isn't a second remote you're hiding in your pants...“

„Only one way for you to find out I guess.“

Apparently he'd given the right reply, considering the way Oikawa's eyes lit up. His pants was gone in under a minute and after that he was laying on the couch with the brunet on top of him once more. He must enjoy the sight from up above because there was rarely an occasion when their positions would be switched. Iwaizumi let out a shuddering breath when Oikawa continued to fondle his crotch through the thin layer of his underwear. He seemed to focus on the tip of his cock, rubbing it until a small wet spot was showing. Luckily Oikawa showed some sort of mercy and instead of letting him soak his shorts any further he pulled them down, leaving them around his thighs so Iwaizumi was left completely exposed. The flush of his cheeks was matching the one of his prick, curving towards his belly.

He expected Oikawa to get is fingers on him but was surprised when his friend rested both of his hands on his chest while shuffling forward and then lowering his bottom right onto Iwaizumi's dick. The sudden pressure made him groan, grazing the line between painful and pleasing. Shifting his weight so Iwaizumi didn't have to carry all of it Oikawa became more restless, rubbing his still covered crotch along the underside of his friend's cock, creating a some friction for both of them. The motions send sparks from Iwaizumi's loins up to his spine causing his hips to slightly lift upwards in sync with Oikawa's movements. Short finger nails dug into his pectorals, accompanied by a short gasp. Iwaizumi's hands reached out for the brunets thighs, kneading the insides with his thumbs and urging the other to go on. He was close to letting out a pained groan when Oikawa got up another time, shedding his briefs and climbing back onto his hips. After a few adjustments of the other's position Iwaizumi felt his warm, damp folds partly surrounding his length, which felt so much better than the textile from the underwear.

The air in Iwaizumi's lungs left with a shuddering moan once Oikawa started moving, languidly swaying his hips back and forth in a tantalizing rhythm. Fresh beads of precum dripped from the slit of his prick, staining the expanse of his stomach. Just when he was about to completely give in to the pleasure the remaining active part of his brain reminded him that it wasn't very wise to spread cum without any protection. Upon sharing his thoughts with Oikawa the brunet didn't seem very concerned, claiming that it's okay as long as Iwaizumi didn't stick it into him.

„It's still risky, we could just go to me room and grab a condom.“

„Or...we could stay here and you lick me clean afterwards~“

Arguing with half-drunk, horny Oikawa was the worst, even more lifetime consuming than it usually was. Iwaizumi send a short prayer to all spirits and gods known to him that his friend was right because he was only a weak, horny guy as well. Oikawa was quick to dispel his worries by grinding down his crotch and uttering noises that made Iwaizumi's cock twitch.

When he reached his climax mere five minutes later he made sure to push Oikawa slightly backwards, towards his thighs so he wouldn't sit right on top of his spilled seed. His breath was still a bit labored while he relished in the after-glow, looking up at his friend with half-lidded eyes. The light in the room was dim but he could still spot the brunet's eyes, pupils blown wide with lust, leaving only a thin ring of hazel around them.

„Let's switch...“, he prompted Oikawa, giving his slim leg a light squeeze. The other boy had apparently just waited for the magic words and swapped positions so swiftly that Iwaizumi simply went along and found himself between Oikawa's thighs a few moments later.

„Try not to crush my head.“

„I will if you don't use too much teeth.“

Although it sounded like a fair deal Iwaizumi couldn't help sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Oikawa's thigh. Not hard enough to leave a serious bruise but reddish imprints.

„Alright, gonna play nice from now on.“, he promised his friend with a small grin, placing an apologetic kiss on the irritated skin, earning himself an unbelieving eye-roll from Oikawa. Standing or rather laying by his words Iwaizumi finally lowered his head, letting his warm breath ghost over Oikawa's crotch. That's right before he flickered the tip of his tongue against the soft folds, parting them for a better taste. Oikawa's hips immediately started to buck towards his mouth, compelling Iwaizumi to hold them down insistently. He'd get more soon enough. For now Iwaizumi mouthed over the surface, sometimes teasing the clit by lightly sucking on the sensitive nub. This brought him the noisiest reactions from Oikawa, who'd reached for his hair to tug at the short strands. The prickling sensation it send to Iwaizumi's scalp was welcomed. Trailing lower again his tongue traced Oikawa's hole, licking up the slickness and shallowly dipping into it. He could feel Oikawa clench around his wet muscle when he pushed in deeper, stretching the skin.

„Hajime.“

It might sound narcissistic but his name out of Oikawa's mouth felt like a praise, making him eager to give more and do better. His tongue and lips were relentless while his fingers caressed Oikawa's hips, allowing move and push upwards against his face. Breathing evenly became secondary and his mind was clouded with Oikawa's unique scent. The brunet wasn't so quick in finishing like he'd been but Iwaizumi really didn't mind and refrained from scolding his friend when he unintentionally pushed his thighs together, encircling his head in the progress. At some point Iwaizumi couldn't tell anymore if his chin was slick with his own saliva or Oikawa's fluids, probably a mixture of both. When Oikawa was spent his thighs parted, falling weakly to the side, like he didn't have the strength to hold them upright anymore.

„You're pretty thorough, Iwa-chan.“

Taking in the compliment with a gulp of air Iwaizumi crawled upwards, laying down half on top of the taller boy. The only reason they didn't free despite the lack of clothing was the shared body heath and well Oikawa's shirt, clinging to his chest.

„And you made me defile the couch...“

„Would you prefer the kitchen counter next time?“

„Shut up, nastykawa.“


End file.
